Seven Days to End a Friendship
by TakkunFan
Summary: Maron and Miyako have been best friends for 11 years! But when a new girl, Natsuki shows up, will she come between Maron and Miyako? Based on a life experience. Rated T for the concept of backstabbing, lol. Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Day 1: Meet Natsuki

Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Tami (Nice to meet you! I'm Tami). Welcome to my second fanfic! If you hadn't read the summary yet, it's about Maron and Miyako, and their collapsing friendship. This takes place after Jeanne's work is finished, so you won't be meeting Finn, Access, or Jeanne, unfortunately! (Maron and company are seventeen years old by now). As a warning, this fanfic is more of a school drama than magical shojo...anyway, please R&R! Arigato! Compliments and constructive criticism welcome.

Oh, yeah, disclaimers and stuff! I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Arina Tanemura does. Although this fanfic is mine, I borrowed some characters from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Gomen nasai Tanemura-san!

Before we go on, lemme just say that I used a lot of Japanese words in this fanfic, so there's a list at the bottom of each chapter to help you translate if you don't know some of them. And by the way, the sentences in italics are Maron's thoughts.

* * *

**Seven Days to End a Friendship**

**Day 1: Meet Natsuki**

"Maron!"

"Hai?" A brown-eyed seventeen-year-old with sandy brown hair to match turned around to see a raven-haired girl of the same age, with the same brown eyes, run up to her. She shoved a newspaper in her face.

"This! Look at this! Mite!"

Maron read the headline. "Todaiji Miyako: First Place in Rhythmic Gymnastics this Season!" She smirked. "Is this your first time getting first place?" _BAM!_ Miyako whacked her with her science textbook. "Itai!" _Mou, this girl!_

"Heh, serves you right."

"For what? Speaking the truth?" _BAM!_

After witnessing that scene, one may come to the conclusion that these two girls, Maron and Miyako, were enemies or something. After all, that was only one of the many squabbles that happen on a daily basis. But, they were quite the opposite, for Miyako was Maron's best friend, and vice-versa. Then why do they squabble so much? Who knows? But that eventually led to the collapsing of their friendship. People say that no matter how often you have an argument, if you two were meant for each other (and this can apply in both friendship and love), then you two would always make up. Well, what if Maron and Miyako weren't meant for each other? It took a new girl, Natsuki, for them to see that.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Class, onegai, welcome your new classmate, Kugahara Natsuki!" Pakkyaramao-sensei motioned for a girl to come in. The whole class gasped as she walked in. This green-eyed girl was tall, beautiful, and had the longest lime-green hair they'd ever seen. _She's so pretty! Kirei!_

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Kugahara Natsuki! Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" she greeted the class with a bright smile. _I hope her personality is as beautiful as her looks!_ (Maron learned later that it wasn't.)

"Hajimemashite Natsuki-san!" the girls in the class replied.

"Damn, she's hot!" The guys said excitedly. The whole room was alive, chattering about this new girl. _LOL, she looks like she's gonna be popular_.

_TWEET!_

Pakkyaramao-sensei blew her whistle. The room became silent. "Enough! Natsuki, you will be sitting next to Miyako." She pointed to the raven-haired girl in the back of the classroom.

Miyako's arm shot up. "I'M MIYAKO! YOU CAN SIT HERE!"

Natsuki sweatdropped. "O-ok." She carefully made her way to the back of the classroom and _plopped_ down next to Miyako.

"Alright, now that we're all settled down, onegai, tell us a little about yourself," Pakkyaramao-sensei encouraged.

"Well, not to seem conceited or anything, but I'm in rhythmic gymnastics and bagged first place in every competition! Ichiban! And I came all the way from Tokyo to here, in Nagoya. You know how competition is tough in Tokyo? Well, if I could win first place in every competition there, then I can so do it here!" She winked.

Maron blinked and looked around the room. The girls' eyes had grown large and were twinkling, while the guys had heart-shaped eyes and were drooling all over the place. She rolled her eyes. _Puh-lease, not to seem conceited? Here she is, bragging about winning first place in every competition_…_have you ever thought that maybe it's not you being really good but everyone else being really sucky?_ She looked over at Miyako, hoping to catch her glance. But alas, Miyako was one of those sparkly-eyed girls. _Uh oh_…

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Can you believe it Maron? She bagged first place in every competition!"

Maron rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time. _Nuts! I knew this would happen!_ The two friends were on their way home, and the whole time, Miyako would not stop talking about Natsuki. "So have I." she said flatly._ How come Miyako gets mad when I win first place, but is so happy when Natsuki gets first place? I don't get it_.

"Yeah, but remember, in Tokyo, competition is tough!"

"Sure."

"Eh? What, are you jealous?" Miyako smirked.

"NANI?! Wh—"

"Aw, best friends shouldn't fight!" came a third voice. Maron and Miyako turned around. _Oh no_…

"Natsuki-san!" Miyako exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Why, I live nearby!" _Are you serious?!_

"Honto ni? Really?" Miyako was ecstatic. "Onegai! Walk home with us!" _Hmph. Miyako doesn't even ask for my opinion. I don't want to walk home with this wannabe!_

"Oh! Well look what time it is! I gotta go meet up with Chiaki in the park!" Maron lied. "See ya Miyako!" Natsuki cleared her throat. "And you too, Natsuki."

She left in the opposite direction to Momokuri Park. As soon as Miyako and Natsuki were out of sight, she stuck out her tongue and made a face. "'Aw, best friends shouldn't fight!'" she mimicked in a falsetto. She shook her head and walked to her favorite sakura tree at the park. She sat down under it, thinking about the day's events. _What's with Miyako and this sudden Natsuki fandom?_ She rested her chin on her knees. _What's so great about Natsuki anyway? There's something about her that bothers the crap outta me! _She sighed. _What's with me? Why am I so worked up over this?_ She stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll go see Chiaki," she murmured to herself. She took the long way home and went straight to Chiaki's apartment.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_DING-DONG!_

Chiaki jolted from his nap. He sat up on his comfortable couch, rubbing his eyes.

_DING-DONG!_

He made his way to the door. "Hai! Who is it?" Chiaki called.

"Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne!" A laugh.

"Maron!" he exclaimed as he opened his door, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?" He gestured for Maron to come in. She stepped in and he locked the door behind them. (Hey, he's gotta watch out for other thieves besides Jeanne, like Dark from the D.N.Angel world!)

"I didn't want to walk home with Miyako," she said flatly, going over to his comfy couch and _plopping_ down on it.

"Doushite?" There was concern in Chiaki's face. After all, Maron and Miyako had been best buddies for 11 years! He joined Maron on the couch and put his arm around her.

"Because of some girl named Kugahara Natsuki."

"Ano?"

"She's the new kid in our class from Tokyo. Supposedly, she's in rhythmic gymnastics and she has won first place in every competition." Chiaki looked calm.

"So have you."

"I know. She sounds bogus, huh? But Miyako is acting like Natsuki is her idol or something." Maron shrugged. "It's annoying, really. Both of them."

"Well, to Miyako, maybe Natsuki is an idol." Chiaki said after a pause. "Have you ever thought of that?"

"Demo…how come Miyako doesn't admire me for winning first place? She even gets mad at me!" Maron clenched her fists. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she unclenched them.

"But see, the difference is you're extraordinary to Miyako. She's used to you doing amazing things, so she doesn't view them as 'extra special' anymore. Also, she has to compete against you, and you know how competitive she is. So don't worry. Todaiji Miyako would never ditch Kusakabe Maron for some prep!" Chiaki smiled and poked Maron in the stomach.

"Hey!" she giggled. She whacked him in revenge, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Arigato."

"No problem. But every time I want a hug, must you whack me like that?" _BAM!_ Maron whacked Chiaki again. No hug this time.

"I'm leaving." She headed out the door.

"Jya mata ne!"

"Jya." _Honto arigato, Chiaki._

-**Day 1 End**-_  
_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the promised list! (Sorry if I don't spell some of them right!)**  
Hai: yes  
Mite: look  
Itai: ouch  
Mou: geez  
Onegai: please  
Kirei: pretty  
Hajimemashite: nice to meet you  
Watashi: I, me  
Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu: please treat me kindly  
Ichiban: number one  
Nani: what  
Honto (ni): really  
Sakura: cherry blossom  
Doushite: why  
Ano: um  
Demo: but  
Arigato: thank you  
Jya (mata ne): see you later

* * *

**If you're wondering where I got inspiration for this story, it's based on a life experience. Anyway, I know that Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne doesn't take place in Nagoya…I forgot where, so I just put Nagoya because that's where Chiaki used to live! Also, in this fanfic, Chiaki is not in the same class as Maron and Miyako. And Kugahara Natsuki was Finn's name when she was human (but in this fanfic, Natsuki has nothing to do with Finn). Just wanted to point those things out! lol. BTW, I won't update till I get at least one review! It could be anonymous too! As long as I know someone is reading it, I'll update it!**


	2. Day 2: Show Me Some SKIN

Konnichiwa! Tami here, bringing you the second chapter of Seven Days! Yay! Please R&R! Arigato! Compliments and constructive criticism welcome.

Oh, yeah, disclaimers and stuff! I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Arina Tanemura does. Although this fanfic is mine, I borrowed some characters from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Gomen nasai Tanemura-sensei!

Thanks to **wohaitatsuo** and **XxUnnixX** for reviewing! Remember, I won't update until I get at least **one** review per chapter! It could be anonymous too! (I do this so I know someone's reading it!)

Just a reminder, the list of Japanese words at the bottom of the page. And the sentences in italics are Maron's thoughts.

* * *

** Seven Days to End a Friendship**

**Day 2: Show Me Some S.K.I.N.**

"Miyako!"

"Nani?" Miyako turned around to see Maron rushing towards her.

"How come you didn't wait for me?"

"I wanted to walk to school with Natsuki-san. Which means I have to leave early, so I can't wait for you, slowpoke."

"HEY!" Maron glared at her.

"It's true!"

"Anata—" Maron stopped herself. A pause. "Ne, Miyako?"

"Nani?"

"Gomen nasai."

"For what?" Miyako looked confused.

"For bitching so much about Natsuki yesterday. You were right, I was jealous…"

"Eh? I can't hear you!" Miyako smirked. _Mou, this girl is so mean!_

"I SAID, YOU WERE RIGHT!" Maron huffed.

"Like always."

"Anata—"

Suddenly, Miyako waved frantically. "Natsuki-san! Over here!" Maron mentally slapped her forehead.

"Ohayo!" Natsuki greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Miyako replied.

"Mornin'." (Guess who that was? LOL)

"Ne, Miyako-chan, mite!" Natsuki waved something in front of her face. "I've got two tickets to see the S.K.I.N. concert tonight! One for me and one for you!"

"Honto ni?" Miyako asked excitedly. Natsuki nodded, smiling. "Arigato Natsuki-san!" She eagerly grabbed one of the tickets. Maron cleared her throat.

"Ah, Maron-chan…gomen, I only had two…" Natsuki said in a false, sugary-sweet tone. "Besides, Miyako-chan told me you don't like J-rock anyway."

Maron smiled. "You're right. I don't." And with that, she stormed off, taking the long way to school just to avoid dealing with Natsuki.

"Mou, what's up with her?" Natsuki said. Miyako shrugged. The two continued walking to school, chattering about the upcoming concert.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Meanwhile, a certain sandy brown-haired girl could be seen taking the _ridiculously_ long way to school, lost in her thoughts. _Mou! I apologized, and got the typical Miyako response. Which is ok, it means she's still normal. But then_…_Natsuki just had to come and invite Miyako to the concert! And she so quickly accepted! Without even thinking that I wasn't invited! I'm hurt! I don't care if it's J-rock, just hanging out with Miyako is good enough for me_…_but even now, it seems I can't do that anymore_…_I feel so left out, so alone_…

_SMACK!_

Maron looked up. "Chiaki!" Then she realized that she had just run into him. "Gomen nasai!"

"Hey, is it 'Run Into Chiaki Day today?'" he laughed.

"Eh?"

"Minazuki-kun ran into me a while ago. He said he was looking for you."

"Doushite?"

"He wanted to take your picture with Natsuki for the school newspaper. After all, aren't you guys facing off in the next competition?"

"Yeah." Maron had a bitter look on her face.

"What happened now?" Chiaki sighed.

"So I apologized to Miyako today, and she acted all smug, which is normal for her. But then Natsuki comes along and invites her to a S.K.I.N. concert, and she happily accepts! Without thinking twice that I wasn't invited!" Maron ranted.

"S.K.I.N.? Gah, that lucky Miyako!" Maron glared at him. _He asks me what's wrong, now he ignores the problem?_ Chiaki noticed her glare. "Oh, gomen. Anyway, go on."

"So…yeah…" She lowered her head. "I'm hurt. I feel so left out…and alone."

"Ne, Maron." Chiaki said softly. Maron look up at him. "No matter what, you'll never be alone. I'll always be with you, by your side. So don't you ever say 'I'm lonely.'" _Oh Chiaki_…_arigato_…He suddenly smiled. "Or else I'll tickle you!" He reached out and grabbed her, and started tickling her.

"Yamete!" Maron yelled. "Ecchi!" _Ok, I take that back. Oh Chiaki, you baka!_

"Nagoya Chiaki!" someone called. Chiaki immediately stopped tickling Maron and turned around. There, behind him, was Miyako and Natsuki, staring at him. "And what were you doing to Maron?" _Eh? Miyako's actually cares? Maybe_ _I'm just overreacting_…_why would I think she's ditching me? Maron, you baka!_

"Uhh…"

"Listen! Whoever messes with Kusakabe Maron has to answer to me, Todaiji Miyako! So dare tickle her again, and you'll get it!" she threatened. _I'm so stupid! Miyako would never ditch me! Sure, she may go to a concert with Natsuki, but she still holds me dear! Maron, you moron!_

"Whoa there," Chiaki started. "Rawr." _BAM!_ Miyako whacked him.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" _Yep, Miyako isn't like Natsuki. Miyako is Miyako. It was silly of me to think that she'd ever leave me!_ Maron smiled.

"Ok, ok, gomen." Chiaki admitted defeat.

_RING!_

"Oh, there's the bell. Let's go, Miyako." Natsuki gestured to Miyako.

"Ok. Jya, Chiaki!" She turned to Maron. "Hayaku Obaa-sama!"

"MOU! ANATA!" Maron chased after Miyako into the school.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Outside, the sakura trees were in full bloom, and petals were raining down from a gale that just passed by. Maron sighed with contentment. She rarely ever walked this way home, since Miyako always wanted to go the faster way. But today, Maron assumed that she was going to walk home with Natsuki again, she went ahead and went home by herself. _Nuts! I should've waited for Chiaki! _"I'd like to walk down this road with him…" she said aloud.

"Just like in one of those romantic lovey-dovey scenes?"

"Yeah! Just like—EH?!" Maron quickly spun around.

"Surprise, surprise," said a raven-haired girl.

"Miyako! How did you find me?"

"Come on, give me some credit! It was obvious that you would choose to go this way!"

"Usotsuki!"

"It's true!" Miyako stuck out her tongue. "Just how many years have we been friends? You're not nearly to the point where you can make light of the mental prowess of Todaiji Miyako!"

Maron laughed. "Sure, sure. Anyway, why aren't you with Natsuki?"

"The concert starts tonight, not right after school, baka!"

"Who's a baka? Just because it starts tonight, doesn't mean you can't be with Natsuki the whole afternoon!"

"Oh, so you want me to be with Natsuki?"

"No! I'm just wondering why you weren't with her, that's all!"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you before I leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Silence. Suddenly, both friends started laughing hysterically.

"We argue over the weirdest things, ne?" Maron giggled, wiping away the tears that came from laughing too hard. _We're both so stubborn_…_I often wonder_…how_ did we become friends?!_

"Hai!" Miyako wiped away her tears too.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_A carriage pulled up to Harry and his friends. Harry stared at the creature pulling it in wonder._  
"_What's that thing pulling the carriage?" he inquired._  
"_What thing?" Hermione was intrigued. "The carriage is pulling itself, like always." Harry blinked and continued to stare at the creature. He wondered if he was crazy._  
"_Don't worry," came a high-pitched voice behind a newspaper. "You're not going crazy. I can see them too."_

_Hum_…

"Kyaa!" Maron cried, drawing several dirty looks.

"Nani?" Miyako whispered.

"My pocket is vibrating!"

"Oh! That's my cell phone. Natsuki must be calling." Sure enough, the caller ID read: Kugahara Natsuki-senshu.

"Senshu?" Maron stifled a giggle. _Boy, Miyako must really like this Natsuki "senshu!"_

"Urusai ne!" she whispered to Maron, then answered her phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Miyako-chan!" said a cheerful voice on the other end. "I'll come by around 6, so be ready!"

"Hai!" Miyako said rather loudly. More killer stares. "Gomen nasai!" she whispered to them. She hung up. "Maron! We have to go now! Natsuki-san is coming in half an hour!"

"You mean Natsuki-_senshu_?" Maron teased. _BAM!_ Miyako whacked her, then dragged her out of the theater.

"Hey! I wanted to finish the fifth Harry Potter movie!" Maron complained.

"We don't have any time! We'll watch it again next time!"

Maron stuck out her tongue. _Miyako, you big meanie!_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_DING-DONG!_

"Hai! Who is it?"

"Miyako-chan! It's me!"

"Natsuki-san!" Miyako exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Ready to go?" Natsuki smiled.

"Hai!" Miyako said excitedly. "Maron? I'm leaving!"

"Jya ne." Maron lazily called out from her couch. Miyako had come over and tried on some of Maron's clothes, since Miyako insisted that they do so. For the concert, she was wearing a white, buttoned collared shirt, a striped grey skirt that looked like something Jeanne would wear, black fishnet leggings that went up to her knee, a pair of polka dotted slip-on Vans, and to top it off, a matching polka dotted tie. All were Maron's clothes, except for the Vans.

"Miyako-chan! You look so kawaii!" Natsuki exclaimed after quickly glancing at her. _Nani? She barely even looked at her! How can someone be so kawaii after looking at them for half a second? This Natsuki is such a suck up!_

"Arigato!" Miyako smiled. _And of course, innocent Miyako falls for it. Lovely._

"Jya mata ne, Maron-chan!" Natsuki said in a false sugary-sweet tone that she reserved only for Maron.

"Jya." They left. Maron sighed. _I feel so lonely_..._Watashi wa_…_hitoribocchi_. She glanced at herself in the mirror. "Girl, you look pathetic."

"I'll say." A voice came from her doorway.

"Chiaki!" Her spirits lifted instantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you're not alone, baka!" Chiaki laughed.

"Hey! Who's the baka, aho?" Maron retorted.

"Name calling, are we? Well, two can play at that game, Kusakabe _Moron_!"

"Anata!" Maron was defeated. She stuck out her tongue. Chiaki joined her on the couch.

"So, whaddya want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't just slouch around on your couch all day! We need to do something! Like…I know! Do you wanna go watch the fifth Harry Potter movie? I've been dying to see it since it came out last week!" Maron laughed. "What's so funny?" Chiaki pouted.

"I just saw it this afternoon!" Maron burst out. Chiaki's face fell. "Well, half of it anyway, before Miyako dragged me out to get ready for the concert."

"Wanna go see the rest then?" Chiaki asked.

"Hai!" Maron smiled. _Chiaki_..._arigato! Now I'm not alone…suki da yo!_

**-Day 2 End-**_  
_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the promised list! I'm putting up some words that I put in the last chapter to refresh your memory. (Sorry if I don't spell some of them right!)**  
Nani: what  
Anata: you  
Ne: -doesnt know how to define this one- It's not really "hey," but it's used in the place of "hey." Like "Ne, Miyako." Yeah...  
Gomen (nasai): sorry  
Mou: geez  
Ohayo (gozaimasu): good morning  
Mite: look  
Honto (ni): really  
Arigato: thanks  
Doushite: why  
Yamete: stop  
Ecchi (not Eichi!): pervert  
Hayaku: hurry up  
Obaa-sama: grandma  
Sakura: cherry blossom  
Usotsuki: liar  
Hai: yes  
Urusai: shut up  
Moshi moshi: "hello" over the phone  
Jya (mata ne): see you later  
Kawaii: cute  
Watashi wa hitoribocchi: I'm alone (Maron used this phrase a lot in the last couple episodes of Jeanne!)  
Baka: idiot (depending on where you live, it's more insulting than aho...see below)  
Aho: idiot (depending on where you live, it's more insulting than baka...see above)  
Suki da yo: I love you  
-senshu: an honorific, like -san, except used for sports athletes...rhythmic gymnastics is a sport, right? -sweatdrop-

* * *

**From now on, this space shall be like those annoying sidebars you see in Tanemura-sensei's manga. I'm just gonna talk about this chapter a bit...like S.K.I.N. They're an actual J-rock band that made their debut at the 2007 Anime Expo in Long Beach, California. How do I know? I was there, baka! LOL. What else...the part where Maron was asking Miyako how she found her and Miyako was all like "my mental prowess blah blah blah"...I got that from the 6th volume of Jeanne. Read it, and you'll see it. :) Hmm...the fifth Harry Potter movie...a) I just saw it last weekend and b) In a Full Moon sidebar, Tanemura-sensei said that she loved Harry Potter. Case closed. xD And..."My pocket is vibrating!" was something my dear friend Helen-chan said awhile back. She forgot that the cell phone in her pocket was on vibrate, so she said that. haha. Also...the clothes Miyako was wearing was based off of Helen-chan's outfit that she wore to the Anime Expo. -smile- One last thing...the "Girl, you look pathetic" said by Maron was taken from the 5th volume of Jeanne. Read it and see that too! -laugh- That's about it for this chapter. Dayum, that's a lot of references (:x)  
**


	3. Day 3: A Broken Promise, Another Chance

Konnichiwa! Tami here, bringing you the third chapter of Seven Days! Yay! Please R&R! Arigato! Compliments and constructive criticism welcome.

Oh, yeah, disclaimers and stuff! I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Arina Tanemura does. Although this fanfic is mine, I borrowed some characters from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Gomen nasai Tanemura-sensei!

Thanks to **wohaitatsuo**, **XxUnnixX, **and** ShellyD** for reviewing! Remember, I won't update until I get at least **one** review per chapter! It could be anonymous too! (I do this so I know someone's reading it!)

Just a reminder, the list of Japanese words at the bottom of the page. And the sentences in italics are Maron's thoughts.

* * *

**Seven Days to End a Friendship**

**Day 3: A Broken Promise, Another Chance**

"Ohayo gozaimasu Maron-chan!"

Maron stared suspiciously at the goofy raven-haired girl in front of her. "You seem overly cheerful today. What's with this 'Maron-chan?'"

"Nay, I am not overly cheerful! I am normal, like always! I'm still your loveable Miyako-chan!"

Maron sighed slapped her forehead. _What am I going to do with you?_ She watched Miyako dance around the empty classroom. They were there so early, even Pakkyaramao-sensei hadn't showed up yet. _I wonder what would happen if Pakkyaramao-sensei came in all of a sudden and saw her dancing_…_crappy dancing too_…_Miyako, you are a disgrace to rhythmic gymnasts! __No wonder you've gotten first place only once!_ She shook her head. It wouldn't be pretty, especially since Pakkyaramao-sensei coordinated rhythmic gymnastics. She decided that the concert last night was making her act like this. "So…how was the concert?" _I can't believe I'm asking this_…

"AWESOME! COOL! FUN! GREAT!" Miyako exclaimed, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Ah…sou…" Maron sweatdropped. _How many more adjectives can you come up with to describe a S.K.I.N. concert?!_

"It was so exciting! After all this singing and stuff, all of a sudden, they start playing the piano and violin, at first nicely, and then they started banging on them! And at the end, they smashed all their instruments!" Miyako said in one breath. "Which is a pity, because they could've given them to me! Not to Natsuki though, she'd probably sell them on eBay." Miyako laughed.

"How…interesting…" _What have I got myself into?!_

"Yeah, and the lead singer is Gackt…you know…?"

"Yeah…" _Mou, baka! Of course I don't know!_

"And there was Miyavi, Yoshiki, and Sugizo…and Ju-ken too…he was new…"

"Uhuh…" Maron was getting bored. _Woohoo, going to a S.K.I.N. concert with Natsuki. How exciting._ (Sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell).

Miyako noticed Maron's boredom. "So…what'd you do while I was gone?" _Wow. Didn't think Miyako bothered to know what I did at home_…

"Oh, nothing interesting. Just went to finish the fifth Harry Potter movie with Chiaki."

"Nothing interesting, eh? You little sneak! While I'm gone, you decide to go out with my Chiaki? And finish the movie without me? Dayum, girl! Contain yourself!"

"_Excuse me?!_ Y_our_ Chiaki? And besides, you're the one who wanted to leave!"

"That's right, _my_ Chiaki! And that was because Natsuki was coming!" Miyako and Maron glared at each other. Miyako noticed something odd. Looking into Maron's eyes, Miyako could see glints of loneliness reflecting in them. Which she thought was weird, after spending a whole evening with Chiaki. That was when she realized her mistake. "Ne, Maron?"

"Nani?" Maron said irritably. She was still mad about the Chiaki Claiming War.

"Gomen nasai. I haven't been spending enough time with you lately." _Eh? Miyako? What's with this sudden change of heart? This sudden change of mood?_

"Miyak—"

"So, I was wondering…wanna go to Bella Terra this Saturday? I promise we'll go, if you accept," Miyako offered.

"Uh…sure!" Maron's face suddenly lit up. _Wow, Miyako, that's the nicest thing you've done in this past month! Even before Natsuki came! This is the first time in months that you offered to go somewhere, too!_ Miyako could see the glints of loneliness fading away. She smiled.

"Alrighty then. It's settled."

At that moment, Natsuki burst through the door. _Oh no_… "Ohayo Miyako-chan!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Natsuki-san!" Miyako waved. Maron slinked back to her desk near the front of the classroom. Natsuki noticed and snickered to herself.

"Ne, Miyako."

"Hai?"

"I'm going to Tokyo Disneyland this Saturday and I want you to come with me. I mean, who in their right mind goes to Tokyo Disneyland alone?"

"Hai! I would love to come along!" Miyako said eagerly.

"Alrighty then. We leave Nagoya at 7:00 AM and we'll be back at around 11:00 PM. That means we'll be gone the whole day. Is that all right?"

"Hai!"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"_Ne, Miyako."_

"_Hai?"_

"_I'm going to Tokyo Disneyland this Saturday and I want you to come with me. I mean, who in their right mind goes to Tokyo Disneyland alone?"_

"_Hai! I would love to come along!" Miyako said eagerly._

"_Alrighty then. We leave Nagoya at 7:00 AM and we'll be back at around 11:00 PM. That means we'll be gone the whole day. Is that all right?"_

"_Hai!"_

The scene replayed itself over and over again in Maron's mind. She found it hard to concentrate in class. Pakkyaramao-sensei was constantly snapping at her to pay attention. _It's not my fault! Who could pay attention after what happened?_ _Miyako just ditched me!_ _"That means we'll be gone the whole day,"_ echoed Natsuki's voice in Maron's head._ Well no duh! From 7:00 AM to 11:00 PM_…_what, you think Miyako is nocturnal and stays up all night? "Is that ok?" _came Natsuki's voice once again in her mind, interrupting Maron's thoughts. _Miyako_…_of course it's not ok_…_you made a promise to me that we would go to Bella Terra together_…Maron could feel hot liquid building up behind her eyelids. She blinked several times to make them disappear. She clenched her fists. _Miyako_…_anata_…_anata_…

"Kusakabe!"

"H-hai?" she said weakly.

"I asked you three times now, what is the quadratic formula?"

"Uhh…y equals b plus or minus the square root of b squared plus four times a times c over two times a."

"Kusakabe! Not paying attention, I see!" Pakkyaramao-sensei nagged. "Natsuki, please tell Maron the correct quadratic formula."

"Hai. It's x equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c all over two times a." Natsuki said smugly. _Show off. _Maron glanced at Miyako, who was paying no attention to Maron, but instead, was looking up at Natsuki in admiration. _She won't even look at me_…

"Great job, Natsuki!" Pakkyaramao-sensei praised. Natsuki turned to smirk at Maron, but Maron was too busy staring out the window. _Miyako_…_since when have you become so distant_?

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Maron!" _Who's that? Who's calling me?_

"Maron!" _This voice sounds so familiar, yet so distant_…

"Maron! Watch out!"

Maron was suddenly jerked back by the wrist. She snapped back to reality. "Itai!" she cried pathetically.

"Maron! What the hell were you thinking? You nearly got ran over!" Chiaki's forehead creased with worry. "Are you feeling all right?" He put a hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"H-hai." Maron said quietly, pushing his hand away. She turned her face away from him to hide her tears, which came dangerously close to spilling.

"Usotsuki." Chiaki easily saw through her lie. "Maron, what happened?" There was concern in his voice. But Maron didn't answer him. He gently turned her face so he could see her. He winced at her distress. Her eyes were shiny with tears that were threatening to overflow. "Maron?" She only shook her head and buried her face into his chest. "O-ok. Let's go home." He guided her back to her apartment, watching out for cars and making sure that they didn't get run over. "Here we are...Maron?" But she still wouldn't let go. "Y-you want me to come in?" She nodded. "Ok." He guided her to the couch. "So, what's bothering you?"

Maron's long held-in tears finally spilled out. "M-miyako!" she wailed. "She promised that we could go to Bella Terra this Saturday! But then Natsuki comes along and invites her to Tokyo Disneyland! And Miyako accepts, forgetting her deal with me!" _And what hurts even more_…_I think Natsuki knew what she was doing. She's taking Miyako away from me!_ She cried into Chiaki's shoulder.

He patted her back, repeating the words "It's ok" over and over again. But, inside, he was thinking about Miyako's actions ever since this Kugahara Natsuki came to Nagoya. Was she really a true friend? Friends wouldn't hurt each other, would they? Chiaki closed his eyes. Ah, he'd just remembered that, long ago, he hurt her when she found out about Sinbad and his motive. But he apologized to her! That's the difference between him and Miyako! He shook his head and opened his eyes. "Maron," he said after her tears had slowed down.

"H-hai?"

"I'll take you to Bella Terra, ok? Obviously, if Miyako treats you like this, you should stop hanging out with her. Go with me, onegai?"

Maron managed a small smile. "Hai."

"All right! I get to spend quality time with my Maron-chan!" He squeezed her.

"Hey! I didn't say you could touch me!" she said, glaring at him.

Chiaki stuck out his tongue. "Party pooper. Anyway, when are we going?"

"This Saturday."

"Alrighty then! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"_I'll take you to Bella Terra, ok? Obviously, if Miyako treats you like this, you should stop hanging out with her. Go with me, onegai?"_

Chiaki's words echoed in Maron's head as she tried to sleep. She rolled over on her stomach to glance at the clock. 3:30 AM. Not good. She had a test tomorrow! It was about the quadratic formula too! She groaned. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. _I wonder if I have insomnia_…She shook her head. Of course not! She rolled back onto her back and reflected on Chiaki's words.

"_Obviously, if Miyako treats you like this, you should stop hanging out with her."_

It was the one sentence that really stood out in Maron's mind. _Arigato Chiaki_…_demo_…_I've been friends with Miyako for 11 years now! I can't just leave her, even if she leaves me! Besides_…_I don't think it was her fault_…_Natsuki is the one to blame, not Miyako! Gomen nasai Chiaki_…_demo_…_I'm going to give her another chance._ She smiled to herself. _Hai. I think I might just do that. Ha, I don't need Chiaki to make me feel better! I can do it myself! I'm not some weak little girl who has to depend on men! I'm strong! After all, I used to be Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne!_ She chuckled. _Yeah! There's the spirit! _But, deep inside, she knew that if she never talked to Chiaki, she never would have generated these thoughts. _Demo_…_arigato gozaimasu Chiaki. Honto ni arigato._ Her eyelids slowly started to droop. _Suki da yo_…

**-Day 3 End-  
**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the promised list! I'm putting up some words that I put in previous chapters to refresh your memory. (Sorry if I don't spell some of them right!)**  
Ohayo (gozaimasu): good morning  
Mou: geez  
Baka: idiot  
Sou: I see  
Ne: Umm…see the last chapter to see how I defined this one.  
Nani: what  
Gomen (nasai): sorry  
Hai: yes  
Anata: you  
Itai: ouch  
Usotsuki: liar  
Onegai: please  
Demo: but  
Arigato (gozaimasu): Thank you (very much)  
Honto (ni): really  
Suki da yo: I love you

* * *

**About this chapter…well, not much to say, except that Bella Terra is a really popular hangout where I live (in Surf City, California). There are department stores, shoe stores, book stores, restaurants, and a theater there. It's really cool. So I wanted to make a reference to it in my fanfic. lol. And like the S.K.I.N. concert…yeah, at the real thing, they really did start banging their pianos and violins and smashing their instruments. I was there! Go look up S.K.I.N. 2007 Anime Expo or something like that on YouTube. You'll find lots and lots of S.K.I.N. videos there. –laugh- And the people I mentioned are real, too. –smile- For the Harry Potter reference, please see the last chapter. xD And Tokyo Disneyland…no reference there. Except that maybe Natsuki moved to Nagoya from Tokyo…but otherwise…yeah…Ah yes, the quadratic formula. I prefer not to talk about this one…**


	4. Day 4: The Courage to Face Her

**Maron:** Konnichiwa! Maron here, bringing you the fourth chapter of Seven Days! Yay! Please R&R! Arigato! Compliments and constructive criticism welcome.  
**Miyako:** What are you doing?  
**Maron:** I'm updating the story for Tami. She didn't want to do it because since she was gone so long, she was afraid that people would throw rotten tomatoes at her through the internet!  
**Miyako:** Baka! She asked me to do it!  
**Maron:** Iie, she asked me!  
**Miyako:** Prove it!  
**Maron:** Mou! -storms off-  
**Miyako:** Well, my turn now! Disclaimers and stuff: Tami does not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Arina Tanemura does. Although this fanfic is Tami's, she borrowed some characters (like me, Natsuki, Maron, and Chiaki) from Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Gomen nasai Tanemura-sensei!  
**Maron:** Thanks to **wohaitatsuo**, **XxUnnixX, **and** ShellyD** for reviewing! Remember, Tami won't update until she gets at least **one** review per chapter! It could be anonymous too! (She does this so she knows someone's reading it!)  
**Miyako:** You came back, eh?  
**Maron:** -sticks out tongue-  
**Miyako:** And just a reminder, the list of Japanese words at the bottom of the page. And the sentences in italics are Maron's thoughts (unless it's in a song). Although, who cares what she thinks?  
**Maron:** MOU!

* * *

**Seven Days to End a Friendship**

**Day 4: The Courage to Face Her**

_Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono_  
There's one thing that will never change  
_Zutto egaiteta yume_  
The dream that I'm always painting  
_Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no_  
How did I appear as I am now  
_Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni_  
To those eyes when I was a child?

_Eh? What is this beautiful song I'm hearing? Must be the alarm_…Maron's eyelids slowly opened. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock. 6:50 AM. And school started at 7:00. "Kyaa! I'm gonna be late!" she cried, turning off the alarm and rolling out of bed. It took her 30 seconds to brush her teeth and run a comb through her hair. _Whew! Record time!_ Slipping into her school uniform, she slowed down a bit and started to think. _Tomorrow's Saturday already_…_I guess I won't be seeing Miyako tomorrow then_…She sighed. _Ugh_…_I know, I know, I gave Miyako another chance_…_demo_…_I don't want to face her today_…Maron groaned as her hand groped around for the red ribbon that completed her uniform. She then realized that it was missing. _Crap! Where's the ribbon?_ She frantically searched around. She shook out her blanket and looked under her bed. _Not here_…She rummaged around her giant pile of clothes on the ground. "Ah! Found it!" she exclaimed, holding it up. "Eh?" She glanced down. The ribbon was on top of a picture of Maron and Miyako (which somehow found its way into her pile of clothes), back when they were kindergarteners. "Miyako…" She smiled as she picked up the picture. "We've been friends for so long…I'll find the courage to face her." She laid the picture down on the table, tied on her ribbon, and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Chiaki!" she cried, surprised to find him waiting outside her apartment. The piece of toast fell out of her mouth.

"Ohayo!" he smiled.

"B-baka! Look what you did to my breakfast! And what are you doing here? You're gonna be late!" Maron yelled, rushing to school. Chiaki ran to catch up.

"Gomen nasai about the toast…but I'd rather be late with my Maron than be on time!" he said, squeezing her. Maron wriggled out of his grasp.

_Arg Chiaki! Not today! I've got something important to do_…

"Yeah, yeah, save it for later. I've got something important to do!" She rushed ahead

…_I've got to talk to Miyako and tell her that I'm still her friend!_

Chiaki just stood there, shaking his head. "In a hurry, are we?" _Gomen nasai Chiaki_…_but I'm not gonna let go of Miyako that easily!_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Ohayo Miyako!" Maron called brightly as she took her seat. _Phew, I made it just in time! Pakkyaramao-sensei isn't here yet._

Miyako briefly glanced up. "Ohayo." She turned back to Natsuki. They seemed to be planning something very secretive.

Maron winced. _Have the courage to face her, Maron_…She walked to where Miyako and Natsuki were sitting "So, what's up?"

Miyako glared at her. "Can't you see? Me and Natsuki-san are doing some top secret planning. Go away!"

Natsuki sweatdropped. "What she means is we're planning for our Tokyo Disneyland trip tomorrow…it would be best if you didn't bother us with worthless questions like 'What's up.'" Her voice was that same falsely sweet tone as she smiled cruelly.

Maron, although hurt inside, kept a brave face. "Ah, sou." She walked back to her seat with an air of dignity. But as soon as Natsuki stopped watching her, she let go of herself. Sighing, she put her head down on the smooth desk. _Maron, you fool. You should've listened to Chiaki_…_iie! I'll never leave Miyako! Maybe she's just in a bad mood today._ She glanced back at Miyako. She was clutching her stomach because of laughing too hard. _Yeah_…_bad mood_…Maron tried hard to convince herself.

"So, what was that thing that you had to do?" a voice came from behind her.

"Kyaa!" Maron's head shot up, hitting Chiaki in the nose.

"Itai! Watch it!" Chiaki glared, covering his nose with his hand.

"Gomen nasai! The thing I had to do…ano…it didn't go very well." _What was I expecting, anyway?_

"Sou…Well, it's later now. So can I hug you?" Chiaki smiled slyly.

Maron gave him a look. She obviously wasn't in the mood for this. "Whatever."

Chiaki wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. I'll always be here for you," he whispered in her ear.

Maron's eyes widened and she gasped. _How does he know what happened?_

Chiaki laughed softly when he heard her gasp. "I saw the whole thing."

Maron's eyes became watery. "Ch-chiaki…"

"Shh." He held a finger up to her lips. "It's ok." She buried her head into his shoulder. _Arigato Chiaki_…_you're always here for me_…

_TWEET!_

"Will everyone please be seated?" shouted Pakkyaramao-sensei. "Class is about to start! And you!" she said, pointing to Chiaki. "Go back to your class!"

"See ya after school, ok?" Chiaki released Maron and walked out the door to his class, which was next door.

Maron nodded. "Jya."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Maron!"

Maron jumped at the voice. "Eh? Miyako?" _Why is she here?_

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Waiting for Chiaki." Maron paused. _Hmm_…_that's strange_…_I hardly ever see Miyako without Natsuki anymore_…"What happened to Natsuki?"

"She's still alive, if that's what you were wondering."

"Iie! I didn't mean that!" Maron slapped her forehead. "I meant, where is she?"

"Oh. She had something to do, so she left early." Miyako paused. "So, where is Chiaki?"

"He's in history class right now. You know how Hijiri-sensei always lets his students out late?"

"Yeah." There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

_This is so awkward_…_I guess I should talk to her, demo_…Maron shook her head. _Have the courage to face her, Maron!_ _Yeah!_ _Just you watch, I'm gonna go talk to her! _"So, what's u—"

"Oh! Mite! There he is!" Miyako interrupted.

"Chiaki!" Maron cried happily, waving to him. She sighed with relief. _Wait, why am I so relieved? I mean, seeing Chiaki is great, but why do I feel relieved that I don't have to talk to Miyako?_

"Hey! What're you two up to?" he asked, waving to Maron and raising his eyebrow at Miyako. He wondered what she was doing around his Maron and why Natsuki wasn't with her.

"Waiting for you, slowpoke." Miyako stuck out her tongue.

"Heh. You're still sassy, as usual," he retorted.

"Anata! You have no right to…"

Maron smiled. _Just like old times_…_before Natsuki came_…All of a sudden, the sound of someone singing a song could be heard.

_Mono tari nai yo, tte (I'm gonna do)  
Nani ka chigau yo, tte (I grow out of it)  
Dare yori chikaku de kanjitai yo, tte_

"Eh?" Maron and Chiaki stared as Miyako took her phone out.

"That's a pretty cool ring tone," Chiaki whispered to Maron.

She nodded in agreement. "But since when was she into BoA?"

Chiaki shrugged. "Natsuki maybe?"

Maron nodded. "Could be."

Meanwhile, Miyako answered her phone. "Moshi moshi? Hai. Iie. Hai, wakarimasu. Jya ne!" Maron and Chiaki stared in amazement at the 5-second phone call. Miyako laughed at their expressions. "That was Natsuki-san. She wanted me to come over. Well, I'm off to go see her! Sore jya!" She ran off.

"Mou, that Miyako…" Chiaki sighed, slapping his forehead.

Maron's face fell. _Well, so much for old times_…_I wonder if Natsuki did that on purpose_…She shook her head. _Of course not! She's not psychic. Baka!_ She mentally slapped her forehead.

"Maron!"

"Eh?"

"This is the third time I've called you!"

"Gomen! What is it?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Momokuri Mall with me today."

Maron eyed him suspiciously. "Was this a spur-of-moment decision? Are you doing this out of pity for me?"

Chiaki winked. "Hey! Is it wrong to want to go to the mall with my favorite girl? And so what if it's a spur-of-moment decision?"

Maron stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Let's go." _Actually, I'm glad that I'm spending more time with you, Chiaki_…_because_..._just being with you makes me feel better, especially when I'm down_…

"Then what are you waiting for?" Chiaki smiled, already yards ahead of her.

"Mou! Wait for me!" She caught up to him and slipped her hand in his. "Chiaki…"

"Hmm?"

"Arigato." She smiled. She was so happy being with Chiaki that she was starting to forget her friendship troubles with Miyako.

Chiaki smiled back. "That's what I'm here for." He was happy that Maron was starting to forget about Miyako and Natsuki. And off they went, hand in hand and smiling widely, to Momokuri Mall. (That would be quite a sight, ne? Imagine what Chiaki fans would do to Maron and what Maron fans would do to Chiaki!)

_Chiaki…suki da yo._

**-Day 4 End-**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the promised list! I'm putting up some words that I put in previous chapters to refresh your memory. (Sorry if I don't spell some of them right!)**  
Demo: but  
Ohayo (gozaimasu): good morning  
Baka: idiot  
Gomen (nasai): I'm sorry  
Sou: I see  
Iie: no  
Itai: ouch  
Ano: um  
Arigato: thanks  
(Sore) jya (mata ne): see you later  
Mite: look  
Anata: you  
Moshi moshi: "hello" over the phone  
Hai: yes  
Wakarimasu: I understand  
Mou: geez  
Suki da yo: I love you

* * *

**Lol…the A/N at the beginning…I wanted to try something other than the usual same old thing…so I did that. Did you like it? -laugh- Anyway, about this chapter…first off, the alarm song was "New Future" by Changin' My Life (a Full Moon wo Sagashite song). The translations are taken from a combination of Shojo Beat's Full Moon Volume 7, and A.F.K. (the company that subs the anime version of Full Moon). Secondly, the picture mentioned in this chapter is the picture in Volume 6 of Jeanne…you'll see it. Also, Chiaki's history teacher, Hijiri-sensei, is Noin (but Noin has nothing to do with this fanfic). And the second song in this chapter is BoA's "Outgrow"…the English words are just the ones that BoA sings…they're not really the translations…sorry, I don't have the translations to this song…Anyway, to close it up, sorry about a) the long wait and b) the crappiness of this chapter. I had every Day BUT Day 4 planned out. So this was a pretty spontaneous chapter…gomen nasai!**


End file.
